Reminiscence
by Grimnir Esjay
Summary: A series of Letters on how each pair describes the person they love and why they love them for that. The first attempt at writing an Elsword fanfic, contains fluff, picture not mine. Contains the pairs: Elsword x Aisha and Raven x Rena.
1. Chapter 1

**Reminiscence**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Greetings, this is my first attempt at writing an Elsword fanfic, the basis of this series in general is inspired by Chapter 81 of the Manga Horimiya, where like the chapter it is based on focuses on a character describe how they view their romantic partner here another thing to note is that this whole story is pure fluff so feel free to enjoy this series.

I made this while listening to A Thousand Years so why not try listening to that while reading this.

* * *

**Knight Emperor Elsword x Aether Sage Aisha**

**My Dearest Aether Sage**

In all honesty I find Aisha to be very quirky ever since we began our relationship.

That even though she has already grown out of her confusion and shock at how I've taller than you now you seem so get agitated at each time an opportunity arises where my height would be beneficial for you. But at the same time, we are alone you would ask me to hug you from behind, and I don't mind at least I get to enjoy the feeling of you in my arms after all.

And vice versa you would do the same thing for me, usually when you notice that I am troubled at times and I don't mind, and then there are times where I'd hug you from behind when you're busy reading a book.

"What's wrong?" You'd usually ask looking over your shoulder and holding my hand.

"Don't mind me," I would quietly smile and if I felt like it, kiss your hand that was holding mine. Which you would gladly do so and return to reading acting like it never happened, though your heartbeat would say otherwise.

And then, of course, there would be those times where you'd be bothered by something, naturally, my response is to help you out in any way that I can even just saying words of encouragement and maybe a kiss on the forehead. Though to my surprise it worked which you would smile at me happily as you got back to work, little did you know that once that no one was around I would get flustered at how cute you looked when you're happy.

Even though I've stated time and time before that my heart belongs to you, you somehow get paranoid each time I would talk to other women as I would spot you sulking nearby or glaring the women that aren't part of our group.

Though lately that usually happens when I talk to women with a large chest, though in my defense they were just asking me some random things. Each time a woman would go and confess I would politely turn them down stating that I'm in love with someone else. Though I may not be able to bring myself to admit this, it was somewhat half intentional, mainly since I find that angry look of yours very cute especially the way you pout like that.

And then of course, at home when no one is around I love how when I'm sitting nearby you would do the same thing by resting your chin on my shoulder if I'm focused on reading something. At night, well I'll leave most of the parts out, when we're asleep I love how you would at times hold me close to your chest and let your heartbeat serve as this lullaby for me when I'd get nightmares. This shows that even though I aim to avoid showing weakness, you're one of the few people in this world that knows that I have my limits.

Sometimes I would tease you how much we changed from that bickering pair of kids who would fight on nearly every single thing, you'd just brush it off saying we were just kids back then so it doesn't matter. But when others like my sister or even Rena tease you about it you'd turn into this stuttering mess which is kinda cute.

But despite all that quirkiness of yours, those are the things I love the most about you. How we both changed from that pair of bickering kids that Rena keeps on lecturing us on working together instead of fighting to where we are now. And how you grew from that slightly bratty 15-year-old girl to a beautiful young woman.

I love you my Dearest Aether Sage, and I wish to be someone you're willing to spend eternity with.

* * *

**My Beloved Knight Emperor**

It amazes me to see how much Elsword has changed since we first met really.

Even though I've already gotten used at the fact that he's taller than me now, every now and then I'd get annoyed at how you'd go and show off how tall you are by helping me. Personally, I should be the one helping since I'm the older one right? But that doesn't mean I hate it, the best thing about you being tall is those times I'd ask you to hug me from behind. For what reason you may ask? Well mostly since I feel the most secure between those strong arms of his, that despite everything I know full well that he's here to protect me no matter what.

And whenever you feel down I'd do the same thing by hugging you in a similar way, though it's not much but it's my way of showing that even you have limits I'm here to share your burdens and troubles. But then there were those times you'd spontaneously hug me from behind while I'm reading a book.

"What's wrong?" I'd look at him and ask wondering if there's something wrong while holding his hand.

"Don't mind me," You'd smile and kiss my hand that was holding his and then proceeds to bury your face in my shoulder. I'd just quietly return back to work, silently praying you didn't notice my face turning red from your gesture, or the fact my heart is beating fast.

And then there'd be those times I'd feel a bit troubled. And being the gentleman that you are you'd come and help me in any way, which the idea itself already helps me and then you'd kiss me in the forehead taking me by surprise. The gesture enough was able to make me feel happy but as soon as you leave my face would turn bright red seeing how much of a gentleman you are and how much I love you for it.

I am well aware that your heart belongs to me no matter what, but honestly I'd get jealous when women with large chests ask you for help, while I know you'd never cheat on me. But I suppose old habits die hard so I would end up sulking or glaring women that aren't part of our group. Though I would never admit that in front of you because it is too embarrassing.

Despite all that, I'm confident that no matter what you'd never leave me. But that doesn't mean I wouldn't get jealous when a woman tries to give you affections in an attempt to win you over, which like old habits, ends with me glaring at you for such. Sometimes I wonder if that's intentional or not.

And when at home I would casually rest my chin over your shoulder as a way of cuddling when you're reading something, half of which is a form of revenge for that earlier cuddling session. At night I would, of course, hold you close to my chest letting you listen to my heartbeat knowing that it helps calm you from your occasional nightmares as I said before, I'm here for you to share your burdens.

And every now and then you'd tease me how much we changed from that pair of immature kids who would fight on nearly every single thing, I'd normally brush it off since we were just kids and I'm slightly embarrassed at the younger me for being an occasional spoiled brat. But when others like Rena or Elesis tease me about it I'd get so flustered I'd end up turning into a stuttering mess, which is embarrassing itself.

And for all of those virtues and vices of yours, I still love you no matter what for that. How we grew up from those kids that Rena keeps on scolding us to where we are today. And how you grew from that hot-blooded 13-year-old boy to a handsome young man.

And so my Beloved Knight Emperor, I love you with all my heart and hope to be the woman you'd spend eternity with.


	2. Chapter 2

**Reminiscence**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

So, as a suggestion by my friend who is a fan of the series too I decided to write about other pairs. Much like the first one, it's mostly about them talking about their romantic partner and as always it is pure fluff.

This time I made this while listening to You'll be safe here by Rivermaya.

* * *

**Rage Hearts Raven x Daybreaker Rena**

**My Radiant Daybreaker**

The name of your title, Daybreaker, is very fitting. Ever since we've met, you were able to bring light in what is considered the darkest time for me.

You know how it went, betrayed by my closest friend and once lost the woman I loved before you. To twist the knife further the Nasods found me and experimented on me, gave me this arm. I was essentially a dead man walking fuelled with nothing but vengeance to destroy Velder for what they did. And I would have gone through the plan had I not met you, and well, the rest is history.

When we first began our relationship, I remember that both of us were reluctant really. And I can't blame either of us for that, I was reluctant due to one, in the fear of losing yet another person I love and two, the fact that this arm has started to become slightly unstable. Though you never told me your reason when I mentioned mine you immediately reassured me that a tragedy like that will never happen to me again, even promising too, and not long after that I've accepted the fact that this Arm is part of me rather than denying it.

But despite those calm and reassuring words we weren't able to get off the awkward stage of our relationship until the aid of Elsword and Aisha of all people, I found the idea slightly funny really given how the two used to be these kids whom we had to keep them from arguing all the time and now they're both here to give us advice on the matter, and after that well the rest was history.

After we began our relationship I noticed that you have this desire to be spoiled like a child at times, such as when we're alone after a long day's journey you'd start clinging to me and just calmly hug me. I'm somewhat reluctant to hug back due to my arm and all but I try my best.

Another example of your desire to be spoiled which I would gladly fulfill was to gently pat you on the head, I never understood why but you seem to like it. Sometimes when I'm bored I'd use my normal hand and caress your cheek, mostly to get a reaction often it's a flustered smile and each time I'd see that I would get feel the urge to protect that smile of yours even further.

And when I'm off training or sparring with Elsword or even Elesis, I would find you're watching from afar. When that usually happens I would end up getting serious and as a result wipe the floor with the two siblings, which resulted in the two, though usually Elsword, going serious and Elesis immediately accused us of showing off in front of you and Aisha, and well she's not wrong.

And at night, well I'd still get nightmares from my past. Back then it used to be the Death of Seris and the hell I went with the Nasods, but nowadays it's mostly gone since I had moved on from Seris' death and accepted this arm as my own but in its place was much worse and when that happens I would wake up in cold sweat.

"What's wrong?" You'd wake up next to me with a worried look. "Another nightmare?"

I didn't respond and immediately hugged you, sometimes I would end up crying in fear as well.

"I dreamt of losing you," I would say as I buried my face in your shoulder, you would immediately run a hand through my hair and hug me back.

"Don't worry," You would answer. "I'm right here, I won't leave you I promise."

And with that, I'd fall back to sleep in your arms.

Sometimes I would wonder what would have happened if I hadn't met you people. Chances are I'll still be that vengeful man who aims to fight those who had betrayed me, it may as well lead me to my death as well.

And because of you my Radiant Daybreaker, the one who brought light back to my already dark life, I love you with all my heart and I promise to protect you no matter what.

* * *

**My Courageous Rage Hearts**

When I first learned about your past, I won't lie I somewhat cried. Seeing how much suffering you went through, it was no surprise that you were a dead man walking bent on avenging your friends and loved one. You might have gone through that goal too if we hadn't intervened, and ever since you joined us things had started to go better for you.

When we first started our relationship we were both reluctant, while you mentioned yourself that the reason you're holding back is the fear of losing me I quickly assured you that I won't be going anywhere and I'll be here for you no matter what and encouraged you to come into terms with your arm. As for my reason, well I don't want to talk about it in front of you given how embarrassing it is but I'm a bit reluctant given our age gap since we elves live quite longer than you Humans, it didn't help that when I told this to other girls they found the idea of me being conscious of our age gap somewhat cute.

But even though I said all those things to reassure you we were still unable to get off the awkward stage of our relationship that it took Elsword and Aisha of all people to help us. It was funny given how we used to keep them from arguing all the time back when they were younger and now here they are giving us romantic advice. And from then on we decided to leave everything to fate.

And well I would never admit it because it's somewhat embarrassing but I wanted you to spoil me every now and then, as such when we're alone I'd usually cling to your and sometimes go into a hug. And sometimes you'd hug back albeit reluctantly but I understand given your arm and all, I don't mind since just being in your arms is enough for me.

Of course, that isn't the only few examples of me asking to be spoiled by you of course sometimes I would ask you to pat me on the head, I know it sounds weird but I don't know I really like it being spoiled like that. And then of course you'd take me by surprise and use your normal hand and caress my cheek, unlike the previous ones where I'm at least mentally prepared the act itself would turn my face into a tomato really but seeing the warm smile you have that I rarely see it was enough to make me smile and find the whole thing worth it.

Of course in our free time Aisha and I would watch you and Elsword sparring from the distance, somehow you two would notice us from afar and would get serious. Usually, the end result at first is that you'd wipe the floor with him and Elesis but after a while, Elsword would get serious as well. Not long after that Elesis would walk towards us and point out that you two are showing off in front of us, well neither of us don't mind since I like the sight of you doing your best. Aisha seems to like the idea of Elsword showing off as well based on the slightly love-struck look on her face.

But at night I'd wake up to find you up in cold sweat from nightmares, I know all about those really, at first it was about your former fiance's death and the torture you went under the Nasos, at first I was a little saddened at the former since you are still clinging to the past but nowadays its different.

"What's wrong?" I'd ask you with a worried look. "Another nightmare?"

Your immediate response is to hug me, sometimes you'd end up crying from it as well.

"I dreamt of losing you," Was your answer as you bury your face in my shoulder, my immediate response was to of course run my hand through your hair and hug you back.

"Don't worry," I would answer with a warm smile. "I'm right here, I won't leave you I promise."

And with that, we'd both fall back to sleep in our arms.

Even after everything, I'd wonder what would happen if we hadn't met, would you still be that man who is blinded by vengeance that might would eventually lead you to your grave.

But either way, I'm glad to have met you in my life, my brave Rage Hearts whom despite all odds returned from the brink of insanity. And despite all those burdens you carry I'll be here to carry them with you because I love you and no matter what I won't leave you.


End file.
